Life After
by Cagalli-01
Summary: [AxC]Chapter 11 is now added. Cagalli never saw Athrun. Athrun never saw Cagalli. The question is why can't they see each other and who's preventing it? Rated for language and lemon. Some KxL
1. Reaquinted

A/N: This is my first fic so I hope you all like it. And

if there are any changes that you want me to make or

any mistakes in it please tell me. Also, I would like to

get some reviews. So ENJOY!

Life After

Chapter 1 - Reacquainted

After the war had ended, everyone on the Archangel

traveled back to their homes. Ever since then, Cagalli

never seen nor heard from any of her friends, or even from her younger

brother, Kira.

While she waited, Cagalli went to PLANTs meetings with

her father, since she was the princess of ORB. At these

meetings everyone was always talking about how to make

planets better place to live and still make Mobile Suits

for extra protection, Just incase another war broke out.

As Cagalli sat there during the meetings all she could

think about was how Athrun was doing? Since his father

died in the war, she didn't know where he would live. But

before she went back to ORB Athrun gave her a little light green

birdie that she always kept with her.

Kira's House

"It's been two months, why hasn't she wrote

back yet?" asked the blue haired boy as he wandered around the

room worrying about her. "It's not like her to do that."

"Well, maybe she's busy or something, you never know?"

Said Kira trying not to watch his friend because he was starting

to make him dizzy.

"I don't know what to do?" as he continued to walk in

circles.

"Well first of all Athrun, stop walking around in circles

'cause your starting to giving me

a head ache." So Athrun sat down on the couch but still

trying to think. "Second , why don't you just try to phone

her." Kira suggested.

"I tried phoning her last week but one of her body guards wouldn't

let me speak to her."

"Well did he tell you why?"

"Not really, he just said that it was just his orders not to

let certain people talk to her." As Athrun said that he began

to cry silently.

2 Years Later

Since Cagalli never heard from Athrun, she put

everything he ever gave her (except the green birdie) into

a chest and buried it in the backyard. 'Maybe it wasn't

meant to be since he...' she lost trace of thought as the last

bit of dirt was put on the chest. Once done she went back

to her room and thought some more. 'Well I never saw Kira

for a while, maybe father would let me see him.' So with

that on her mind she went out of her room and walked to her fathers office.

In Lord Uzumi's Office

"Father, why can't I go see Kira?" yelled Cagalli as

she pounded her fist on his desk.

"Sit down, Cagalli." as he drank his coffee, "And you can't

see Kira because he's a Co-ordinator and I made a deal with

his parents that you two were never supposed to know that

you were related but that kinda got screwed up. Also

Co-ordinators aren't supposed to be ORB territory." he said

as he put his mug down.

"But Father, I don't care about that stupid deal that you made

with his adopted parents, he's my brother doesn't that mean anything to you."

"Not really Cagalli, his parents and I made an agreement."

"So, just because he's can't come here because of that rule and

I can't go there because you guys made an agreement doesn't

mean anything to me. Also, your also disobeying that rule

because I'm practically a co-ordinator too. Just because were siblings."

raising her voice once again.

"You're the princess of ORB Cagalli and you should act like it."

Lord Uzumi yelled back. After what he said, Cagalli

stood up from the chair and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

'What am I going to do with her.' Lord Uzumi thought as soon

as she left.

"I don't care what he says." she mumbled furiously

under her breath as she walked swiftly to her room. Once she

got back to her room, she packed

everything that she would need for a few days and even

brought her little light green birdie with her.

Once done, she quietly snuck out of the room and climbed

down the veins that were on the side of her balcony and

silently crept across the front yard where her car was.

As she drove to the train station she thought of

all the fun times she had with Kira (Which wasn't very many).

Once Cagalli got to Creston, she rented a limo to drive

her to Kira's house. During the drive, she thought if she was

doing the right thing. She already snuck out of her house a couple

times before, but was in trouble afterwards. Once there, Cagalli

walked up to the door

and hesitated to ring the door bell. Wondering if she should

really do this. As Cagalli stood there nervously thinking. A vehicle

pulled up behind her.

Back In Time

"I don't know if I can do this, Kira?"

"I know you can, all you have to do is be yourself and say hi to

her." Kira said while he was slightly pushing him toward one of the

beautiful girls.

"But Kira, I still love Cagalli, even though she might not love

me anymore."

"Athrun, it's been two years. You got to get over her. Cagalli

had never even made the effort to see you...(or write)."

Kira muttered the ending.

"I don't care if she hasn't sent anything or even made the

effort." Athrun said as he got away from Kira and left the

party with Kira right behind him.

As the Kira drove up to his house he saw a strange

woman on the steps of his door.

"Who in the world is that?" whispered Kira looking at the girl. When

he said that Athrun looked through the window at the girl

who had long blonde hair and for some reason he suddenly

felt so calm looking at her.

"I have no idea who she is? But she looks kinda cute." Athrun

said lovingly staring at her.

"Well, then why don't you go ask her out since you can't

your eyes off her. Plus, she's standing right there." Kira

said suspiciously.

"Sooo, what's your point." Athrun said angerly looking back at Kira.

"All I'm saying is that you like her, SO GO!" After what Kira just told him,

he got out of the car and walked up to the puzzled looking young lady.

"A hem, Excuse me Miss, may I ask you why your standing

here all alone?" As soon as Athrun asked that question, Cagalli

slowly turned around and looked at him. When their eyes

met it was total silence.

After a long time of just staring at each other, Athrun

finally broke the silence.

"Ca...ga...lli.. Is that really you?" As soon as Athrun quietly

said that, Cagalli ran up and hugged him.

"I missed you so much, Athrun." as tears came to her eyes

while still hugging him.

"I . . . I . . . I missed you too." The Athrun slowly put his arms around her.

To Be Continued . . .

Edited - Sunday December 11/05


	2. Letters

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Also, please give me some reviews. Enjoy!

Life After

Chapter 2 - Letters

"Wow, Cagalli, you ever changed. Just look

at you." said Kira stunned.

"Watch it, Kira!" said Cagalli threatening him by

shaking her fist. As Athrun and Lacus started laughing.

"He is right, ya know." Once Athrun said it Cagalli

who was sitting right beside him kissed him in the cheek,

then slapped him over the head. "What was that for?"

looking at her.

"Oh, Come on, it was hilarious." laughed Lacus with

everyone else laughing too.

"Well, I didn't think so." whispered Athrun rubbing his head, while

everyone else was still laughing.

Once everyone calmed down, Cagalli

and Athrun left the room leaving Kira and Lacus alone.

Then Kira put his head on Lacus's lap and Lacus

started to play with his hair.

"Did you ever find out why Cagalli never wrote back

to Athrun, before I came?"

"No, it seems that she doesn't even know about the

letters or that she didn't want to mail back.

It's really sad." Kira said while looking up at her.

"Well, I just hope that either of them doesn't get hurt

because of this."

"So do I." Kira said as he tried to sleep on Lacus's lap.

"It's so Beautiful, isn't it, Athrun?" sighed Cagalli,

while looking over the Kitchen balcony.

"Yes, you are." Complimented Athrun as he walked up

beside her and put his arm around her waist and pulled

her close, and looking off the balcony too.

"Athrun..." Suddenly Athrun kissed Cagalli passionately

on the lips. Cagalli was surprised by this, then once she

realized what he was doing she relaxed and returned the kiss.

"Cagalli, why haven't you written back to me?" Athrun

asked a bit after their kiss. But she was still in his arms.

"Written back?" looking at him awkwardly. Then

backed away a little."Athrun, I never got any letters?"

To be continued...

A/N: I know it's short. But I was doing things all week.

In addition the next chapter is going to be good. So tune in.

Edited - Sunday December 11/05


	3. The Fight

A/N: I think that this is gonna be a good chapter. So Enjoy!

Also, don't forget to review!

Life After

Chapter 3 - The Fight

"Written back?" looking at him awkwardly. Then

backing away from his grip. "Athrun, I have no idea what

you're talking about?"

"How can you have no idea what I'm taking about?" Athrun

said raising his voice. "I sent letters to you for the longest time.

How can you not know what the hell I'm talking about!"

"Athrun, I never got any letters from you nor anyone else for that matter."

Cagalli said calmly with a touch of hurt in her voice and tears threatening to fall.

"What do you mean that you never got any letters!" yelled

Athrun again, his eyes flaring with anger.

Mean While

As Kira stirred from his slumbering state, he heard

people arguing from the other room. Startled by this, Kira

slowly slipped off of Lacus's lap trying not to wake her

and tip toed out of the room

and slowly closing the door behind him. So that the people

yelling wasn't going to disturb her sleep.

Kira walked quietly to the balcony, so he could

hear exactly what all the commotion was all about.

"I told you Athrun, I NEVER GOT ANY FUCKING

LETTERS FROM YOU! I never heard from anyone in the

past two years!" Cagalli yelled back with tears starting to

fall from her eyes but was still determined to hold most of them back.

"Your lying to me aren't you!"

"Athrun, I would never lie to you, don't you even know me

anymore?" Cagalli said softly while she couldn't hold back any of her

tears sot they ran down her already flushed cheeks.

"Well, I guess I don't!" Athrun said rudely to her. Once said

Cagalli just slapped Athrun right across his face. Then she

opened the balcony doors and ran right past Kira not even noticing

him and straight to her bedroom that was prepared for her.

'I wonder what happened to her?' Kira thought as he watched

her run through the room and right pasted him in tears. He

never saw Cagalli like that, she was usually the strong one

in the group. "What the fuck did Athrun do to her, I wonder."

Just seeing her like that made him really pissed off like he never was before.

In the other room, Lacus woke as she heard the kitchen

door slam shut and someone run crying right pasted her and into the

hall. When she opened her eyes, she never got a chance to see

who the person was 'cause, they were already out of site.

"Who was that?" Lacus whispered to herself. "All I

know is that it wasn't Kira 'cause he's cries softly and quietly

when he thinks no one is around. So the only people left are

Athrun and Cagalli . . . who could it be?" As Lacus pondered

this, she walked slowly and quietly down the hallway. As she walked she heard

the persons' sobs getting louder and louder.

Once in front of the door that the crying child was she realized

that it was Cagalli's voice that was making all the sobbing noises.

'Poor Cagalli, I would never have thought that Athrun could

do so much to hurt a girl he loved so much. But he did. I wonder why though.'

So Lacus softly knocked, and poked her head though the door.

Mean While

_( Cagalli POV )_

'I ran to my room, not caring what anyone thought.

Fucking Athrun, why did he do this to me. I never did anything

to hurt him! I don't think . . .' I jumped on my bed and stuck

my head in my pillow still crying. "How dare he do this to

me. Making me cry my eyes out just because he can't trust

me anymore. Maybe, he never did trust me. I did see it in his

once gentle emerald eyes. The was his strong muscles embraced me.

What in world am I thinking he was being a fucking Jack-Ass. Maybe. . .he

never did . . ." And I started crying again because I couldn't

think that he never even loved me. "But why did he. . ."

"Cagalli, is it alright if I can come in?"Lacus asked as I heard the door opening.

"Not right now." I mumbled through my pillow, even though

I didn't mean it and just the way I said it she knew too.

"Oh, come on, Cagalli." Lacus said as she sat beside me

on the bed. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Well, . . . Ok. It started like. . ."

To Be Continued. . .

A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this. It's

just that school started again and I got funky classes this

year, so it will take me longer that usual to update next

time. Well I hope you like it. Also please Review!

Edited - Sunday, December 11/05


	4. Leaving

Life After

Chapter 4 - Leaving

"What the in the world got into Athrun!" Kira yelled as soon

as he walked onto the balcony and looking straight into his friends eyes.

"I don't know. What the fuck are you talking about?" Athrun

crossed his arms and looking away from Kira.

"Well, I think you do. 'Cause I paretically heard the hole thing!

Then I saw Cagalli run into the house crying."

"What the hell were you doing, listening to a conversation that

doesn't concern you?" Athrun turned his head to face Kira once again.

"Whenever your yelling at my sis for something and she runs

out crying that **DOES** concern me! Also, I could hear you from

the fucking livingroom, where I was asleep."

"Well, I'm still going to say that she got what was coming to her."

Athrun retorted.

"And what was that..." Kira waited for Athrun's reply but silence

was his answer. "Was it you breaking her heart like it some freaken

glass figure or something!"

"NO!" Athrun yelled back.

"Then what was it? Huh." There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke.

"I . . . I didn't mean what I said to her. I . . . I was just being an

ass and I'm sorry for doing that to her Kira. I . . . I didn't want to

break her heart or anything. It just . . . kinda . . . got out a hand."

"Well, you should be telling her this, not me."

"I know, but now I don't think Cagalli will ever talk to me again."

"Athrun, if she truly loves you, then she will talk to you,

eventually. But she probably had enough of you tonight though."

Kira said in a monotone voice.

"I would say so."

"So you might as well try tomorrow."

"I hope she'll talk to me then. Well, I'll see you tomorrow,

Kira. Good night."

"Good night." So Athrun walked up the hallway and

past Cagalli's door more slowly. Just to hear what she was

saying to Lacus. But all he heard were muffled words and sobs.

"I can't believe I did that much to hurt her." he muttered as he

continued to his normal pace and went into his room and slept.

"Oh, Cagalli, I'm so sorry. I didn't know Athrun could be so heartless."

"It's ... o...ok Lacus." Cagalli calmed down a bit after she told

the hole story to her friend. Feeling better that it was off her chest.

Lacus motioned her hand for Cagalli to settle her head into

Lacus's soft lap. Cagalli did that and slowly nodded off to sleep

as the pop diva sang a soft lullaby and stoked Cagalli soft silky

hair. Once in a deep sleep, Lacus slowly lifted Cagalli's head

off her lap and moved her toward her pillow. There Cagalli

slept peacefully though out the night.

As the morning light shone through the window, Cagalli

stirred in her warm bed. As she woke she thought about all the

recent events that happened the night before.

"Huhh, what should I do now?" she muttered to herself as she

started to get out of bed. 'Maybe, I should go home for awhile.'

she thought.

After Cagalli was finished getting dressed in a light green halter

top and sky blue jeans, she made her bed.

She went to the kitchen to get something to eat. But, once she

walked in she saw Athrun at the table. 'Well, he was the last

person I wanted to see this morning.' she thought as she walked up to the

counter and grabbed a bowl and poured out some Fruit Loops in it.

The hole time as they ate at the table, the only sound was a lonely cricket.

_(Athrun's POV)_

As I sat there in the kitchen alone, eating my Fruit Loops.

I saw Cagalli walking in, her eyes were filled with hatred. Nothing

like I ever seen before, I expected this, but not that much.

From what I said to her last night, I was angry at myself for

doing this to her. But, by the way she avoided me, it was like

I was the last person she wanted to talk to, not to mention see.

If I was luck, she would talk to me tomorrow, but . . . then again,

she might leave. I have to apologize to her. But how can I?

There must be some way of telling her.

While Cagalli and Athrun were in the kitchen. Kira

and Lacus were chatting in the livingroom.

"Cagalli seemed really depressed yesterday, Kira."

"Well, I'm not surprised. I paretically heard everything that went

on out there. Athrun was being a real jerk to her, so I wouldn't

let it past her if she beat the crap out of him, or even worst, break up with him."

"Neither would I, but I would probably do the same thing in her situation."

"What do you mean by that?" Kira wondering if that should

ever happen to him and Lacus.

"All I'm saying, is that I would do the same thing if you started

yelling at me about not sending back letters to you even though

I never got them, and you telling me that you don't trust me

anymore even though we went through all that stuff with the war and everything."

"Oh . . ." was all he could say.

"Where is she!" Uzumi yelled as soon as he found

out that Cagalli went missing. This was the second time that

she done this. But now, the guards told him the day after she

left. Uzumi sound so angry that the guard that told him the bad

news, flinched and was shaking in his boots.

"I . . . I'm . . . s...s...s...sorry, Sir. But we have no idea where

she went." the guard still shaking from the last encounter of his Lord's angry voice.

"No idea! NO IDEA! I WANT TO HER FOUND, **NOW**!" Uzumi yelled once again.

"Y. . .Y. . .Yes, Sir!" the guard said as he saluted

and walked out of the room.

Once Lord Uzumi sat down on his comfy chair and worked on

his papers. A couple minutes later, his secretary beeped on his intercom and said that

he had a phone call. Of course the Lord didn't want to answer

it, but when she said that it was his daughter, then he took the call.

"Hello, Lord Uzumi of Orb here."

_(Cagalli POV)_

As I ate my Fruit Loops, I felt somebody staring at me.

Since Athrun was the only one there, it had to be him. I was

disgusted that he was looking at me, and I had enough of him

and this place. Once I finished my breakfast, I went to my room

and started packing up all my stuff that I brought with me. Then,

all I had to do was the final thing. Call my father. I sat on the bed

with my suitcase thinking if I should really do this, and I knew

that he would be pissed off if he knew that I was here. This was my

best bet, so I picked up the receiver and dialed in the number anyway.

"Hello, Lord Uzumi's office, Chandelle speaking."

"Oh, hello, may I speak to Lord Uzumi."

"May I ask who's speaking?"

"It's Princess Cagalli Yula Athha. May I speak to my father now, please."

"I'll go tell him that your on the line, Princess Athha, please

hold for a minute." After a couple of minutes Chandelle patched me through.

"Hello, Lord Uzumi of Orb here."

"Umm, Hi . . . Father."

"Cagalli . . . that is you."

"Ya, it's me."

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about

you for the past ten minutes."

"Ten minutes, you only found out that I left ten minutes ago?"

"Yes, well what do you expect from guards that want to find you first,

before they tell me that they can't find you."

"Well, to answer your question, I'm in Creston, with Kira

and Lacus." ( I shouldn't tell him about Athrun, cause then

he'll just go ballistic) I thought.

"Your with . . ."

Before he could even finish what he was saying I interrupted

him. "I just phoned to say that I'm coming home." Lord

Uzumi was kinda shocked by what his daughter said. She

wanted to come home and wasn't forced to do it. All he said was

ok and that he'll have my body guards come and pick me

up. Then we hung up the receivers.

It had a couple of hours after she hung up the line with

her father when the door bell rang. Cagalli walked up to the ringing door to see her

head body guard in front of it.

"Are you ready to go back, Princess Athha?" Cagalli

nodded her head. One of the other body guards that was behind him went into

her previous room to retrieve her suitcase. Kira, Lacus and

Athrun heard some commotion from the front door and went

to see what it was. Once they entered the hallway, they say a

guard walking through with a suitcase in hand and walking out the front

door. Cagalli walked up to Kira and gave him a big hug and a

kiss on the cheek. Then, she went to Lacus and gave her a hug.

Then she walked out the door with her body guards behind her,

leaving Athrun in her dust.

To Be Continued . . .

A/N: Wow, school sucks. You can't do hardly any writing in

your spare time here. Well I hope you like the chapter. The

next one should be coming shortly. So enjoy. Also please review

because I really don't want to start with "I want at least 5 reviews

before I put up the next chapter." I love it when I get reviews from you guys.

Edited - Tuesday, December 13/05


	5. I'm Sorry

Life After

Chapter 5 - I'm Sorry

"Damn it, I should have stopped her!" slamming his fist

into the wall that was behind him, after a couple minutes after she

left. Kira and Lacus were surprised that the blue haired man was so mad.

They thought that he had apologized that morning but they guessed wrong.

"Then go after her. She's gonna be going to the airport and she's

most likely quarter of the way there by now." Half way though that little speach,

Athrun already grabbed his keys and headed out the door, and

into his navy blue car. When he closed the door to his car,

Lacus yelled good bye as he pulled out.

Athrun drove as fast as he could, without the cops after

him, to the airport. 'I gotta find her, she has to come back. I'm

so sorry Cagalli.' Athrun thought over and over in his mind. He

just had to tell her, that he loved her. He couldn't live without

her. He didn't care about the letters anymore. All he wanted

was her to be with him. For the rest of their lives.

Mean While

"I hope you do realize that your going to be in serious

trouble once we get back, Princess Cagalli."

"Yes, I know that Captain." Cagalli said while looking out the

window of the limo. 'Man, why can't I stop thinking about

him. We just finished getting into a fight last night, and I still

can't. . . But if he does come after me, I'll let him beg just a

little. It would be sooo cute.'

"Did you even comprehend what I said, Princess?"

"Yes, Captain, I did."

"Then I hope you also realized that I saw that Zala character

in there. And I bet that you didn't tell Lord Athha about him being there."

"No, Captain, I didn't tell him. But please don't. It's over

anyway . . . I think" she whispered.

Awhile later, Cagalli finally got to the

Creston Airport. One of her body guards helped her out of

the limo and escorted her to one of the finest planes Orb had. She was awaited by

another guard that passed her, her first class ticket. There was

a long line up through the planes baggage check, but once

passed there, it was off to the plane. As Cagalli was walking

up the stairs to the planes doors she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

Athrun finally made it to the airport. Just in time

before Cagalli's plane left. He ran through the doors, through

the hall and straight to the plane. As soon as he got close to

the plane he saw her walking up the stairs. If he didn't

make it in time he would probably never see her again,

but then again he could fly to Orb.

"CAGALLI, WAIT!" Athrun yelled as he continued

running toward the stairs. Cagalli slowly turned her head and saw him running.

"Athrun . . ." she whispered. "ATHRUN!" Cagalli started

to run down the stairs but before she even got two steps

away, one of her guards grabbed her arms and pulled her inside

of the plane. Before Athrun got even close to the stairs, a

truck pulled it away and the plane doors closed. It was about

time that the plane took off.

"Cagalliiiiiiiiii!" Athrun stopped running and just stood there.

"I don't care what it takes, but I won't stop trying to get her

back and apologize to her. No matter what." Athrun then

went back inside and bought himself a ticket and waited for

the next plane that went to Orb.

2 Hours Later

It was almost dark the sundown had just about ended when Cagalli got to her house.

She never even got time to take a little nap when her father

wanted to see her. So she walked down the hall with Kisaka behind her and knocked

on his office door and entered, while Kisaka waited outside for her.

"Yes, father, what would you like to see me about?" Cagalli

asked tiredly 'cause she never really got any rest on the plane,

and she missed her warm, comfy bed.

"I just wanted to know where you were, for the past

couple of days." Lord Uzumi said in a calm manner.

"But father I told you over the phone."

"Well, I just wanted to hear it from you, face to face, Sweety."

Cagalli yawned before she answered her father. "Ok,

father. Well . . . After you told me that I couldn't visit

Kira . . . I went to the Orb train station and rode to Creston.

It was fun for a little while, father, but I'm glad to be

back now." knowing her father, she knew that he would

like this answer and he seemed pleased with it. Just like she thought.

"Well . . . I guess you can go to your room now, Cagalli.

But next time at least tell Kisaka where you went. So at least someone

knows where you went." Cagalli then nodded her head and

walked around her fathers desk and gave him a hug and a

good night kiss. The she walked out of the room closing

the door behind her and went to her room.

It was dark in the city of Orb, when Athrun got off

the last plane that went there for the day. It was a nice clear night

with all the stars and moon shining brightly. He knew that if

anyone really recognized him, then he would be sent to the

Orb's jail and wouldn't be able to see his beloved Cagalli for

about 20 years. So he crept through the city as quiet as he

could, until he found Cagalli's house.

Athrun didn't know what window led to her room.

Until he saw her opening the screen doors and walking out

onto her balcony, that was on the third floor, in a green housecoat,

looking off it. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. The

moons rays hit her just right. It made her look like a goddess.

Athrun slowly walked up to the balcony and saw veins that led

all the way up. So he started climbing.

Cagalli walked out onto her balcony in her favorite

housecoat. Just to get some fresh air before she went to bed, and

to get away from the stuffy air that was inside. The moon looked

so beautiful that night. It would have been perfect if Athrun was

beside her enjoying it too.

**_CRACK_** "Oh crap" someone whispered.

Scared out of her wits, Cagalli slowly grabbed a flower pot that

was on the side. Then she slowly tip toed toward

the side of the railing to see who it was.

"Ath...run . . ." she whispered so low that he never even heard her.

Athrun found his grip again and continued to climb up the veins.

Finally he was at the top and he jumped over the balcony's railing.

Once he got into a standing position again he saw that Cagalli

was looking straight at him with a pot in her hands. Her eyes were filled with worry.

He walked up to Cagalli and took the pot and set it on the ground. The he gently reached for her hand touching it.

"I'm so sorry, Cagalli, I never meant anything I said last night.

I was just being really stupid. I'm so, so, so sorry Cagalli. Please, for give

me." Cagalli looked into his eyes. She saw that he was truly sorry

for what he did. Cagalli then gently pulled her hand back from

Athrun's grip and put her arms around his neck, and snuggled close

to him. Athrun was thankful that he was forgiven. So he then put his arms

around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Athrun, I could never be mad at you for a long time. If I ever did,

it would kill me." Cagalli whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Athrun then removed one of his hand and tilted her head to face him.

Then Athrun slowly bent his head down toward hers and captured

her soft lips with his and kissed her passionately, with Cagalli returning it.

To Be continued . . .

A/N: Told you it wouldn't be long for this chapter to be up.

Well please Review!

Edited: Wednesday, December 21/05


	6. Caught Red Handed

A/N: This chapter might suck so I'm warning you.

This is my first lemon fic. So please read and review

and tell me what you think of it.

Life After

Chapter 6 - Caught Red Handed

Then Athrun slowly pulled his head down toward hers and captured

her soft lips with his and kissed her passionately. He gently licked her

bottom lip for he could enter and she let him. Their tongues

battled furiously together in her hot, wet mouth. Cagalli pulled

away from their kiss, desperately gasping for air.

"Athrun . . . I'm glad that you came after me." she whispered.

"Same here, Cagalli." He pulled her back to his chest and his

lips met hers once again. He slowly put butterfly kisses on her neck and down to her

collar bone. Soft moans were starting to come from Cagalli's soft lips. Athrun made his way back up to her soft petal lips. He

started to slowly tug on the knot that held her green housecoat together. Cagalli

pulled away when she felt him.

"Not here."she whispered and she put her index finger on Athruns lips. Athrun then pulled her into her room and they both fell onto the soft cushioned

bed. Athrun, then untied her sash on her housecoat and threw the hole thing behind him never to be seen again. Underneath she was wearing a sea foam green bra

and a pair of panties to match.

Athrun started kissing her once again. His

hands sliding down her soft skin down to her hips. Cagalli shivered

at his touch. She took off his shirt and she slid her hands down his well toned and chiseled chest. She then undid his jeans and threw them on the floor to join her housecoat.

Athrun continued to kiss Cagalli's neck down to her collar bone.

His hands wandering around her soft curves of her body. He lifted her

up off the bed and unsnapped her bra. The straps slipped off her shoulders

and left her breasts uncovered. Athrun slid down her body a bit

and started to suck and nip on it. With his other hand, he cupped

the other one in his hand and began caressing it. Athrun wasn't about

to leave the other breast unattended but before he left he lightly blew on it. Then he started to lick her other one.

Cagalli moaned at the sensations that he was giving her. She

began to feel wetness forming between her legs. Cagalli pushed

Athrun back a bit. Athrun didn't know why she did that until she

began tugging on his boxers and pulled them off. Athrun flipped

them over so he would be on the bottom. Cagalli knew that Athrun

would enjoy that she was about to do to him. She was finally

going to get him back. She lowered herself,

so she could face Athrun's tender place.

Cagalli gently kissed both side of his shaft. Then she

gave little licks on the tip of it. Athrun moaned at what she was

doing. It was irritating that he couldn't have her there and then.

It was all he wanted at that moment. She liked what she heard so

she continued tormenting him. She gently stroked his now hardened manhood.

Athrun couldn't take it anymore. So he brought

Cagalli back up to face him and flipped them back over.

Then he started to kiss her soft lips again. He slowly traveled

his way down her neck, collar bone and down her stomach

until her reached her wet pussy. Athrun slowly put fingers

in her tight, wet pussy. He slowly pushed in and out of her,

but going faster as he went. Cagalli arched her back at the

sensation that he was giving her. Athrun then added another

finger, going slowly at the start but faster as he continued.

Cagalli felt a bit of pain at the start but she ignored it.

'This feels so good.' Cagalli thought, while she was moaning

at Athrun's actions. When Athrun stopped, he licked all of her

juices off his fingers and brought his head down near her

entrance of her forbidden place and he began to lick up all the juices

that came out of her.

Athrun positioned himself at her entrance and slowly

pushed his manhood into her. Cagalli felt his large manhood

going in. It hurt a lot more then when he was using his fingers.

She just had to get used to his size. Athrun kept going in until

he hit a barrier. Athrun looked up at his love and she nodded

her head in approval. Athrun thrusted hard into her. This time it

hurt but she knew that it would go just as fast as it came.

Athrun kept moving in and out. Getting faster with each

thrust. He could feel that her walls were tightening around his

shaft. He could also feel that she was going to come soon and so was he.

"Athrun!"

"Cagalli!"**  
**

Athrun's seed surged through her. Making her feel hole. Athrun slowly came out of her making her moan slightly and laying beside her on the comfy bed.

"I love you, Cag's" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Athy." The two of them slowly went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Next Morning . . .

Annie, the maid, was making her rounds. Cleaning here and there making her way to her destination. Princess Cagalli's bedroom for her morning wake up call. Once she got to the room she seen the Princess's guards that stood at the door of her sweet. One of the guards opened the door for Annie, like they did every morning. Annie walked into the rooms one by one getting closer to the Princess's chambers. As the maid opened the door, she seen the imposter laying beside the Princess. She let out a terrifying scream. The guards from outside of the sweet heard Annie's scream and ran through the rooms until they got to the Princess's sleeping chambers.

Both of the teens woke up from the terrifying scream that they heard from inside the room. Both of them rose up quickly (Cagalli with the blankets held up to her chest) to see who it was.

The guards saw the man that was in the large bed.**  
**

To be continued . . .

A/N: I know I'm sooo crule to do this to them. It goes with

the rest of the fic. Also it just a reminder that this is my

first lemon fic so please review.

Edited:


	7. Break Out

A/N: I know I never updated in about two months. But I

wanted to take a break from chapter 6 and I had to write

another story for English class if you want to read it, it's

called 'Proposal' and it's in the misc. Books section. So

there! I hope you like this chapter though.

Life After

Chapter 7 - Break Out

"Athrun . . ." she whispered a moment later when the

door closed clicked shut after all the guards left. She then got out of the bed that her

love just got dragged out of. She was worried what was going

to happen to him. Her father could do anything, ANYTHING!

He was the ruler of Orb and he could do it.

She grab her green housecoat from the floor and

put it on. Then she walk slowly over to the door so that she

wouldn't make any noise. She opened the door slightly and there

stood two more guards that took place of the others that took

Athrun away from her.

'I can't go this way.' she thought as she slowly closed

the door, so they wouldn't notice it. Cagalli paced around her

room trying to figure out how to get out. Only so she could save

Athrun from her fathers clutches.

(Athrun's POV)

'I can't believe that I was put in this cell. What did I do to

be in here. I helped Orb out with the war . . .'

"Your in the cell, Zala, because you're a co-ordinator, I believe."

The voice knocked me out of my thoughts, and startled me at the

same time. It seemed like I knew the person who was speaking

and he knew why I was here.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I'm just an old friend, I believe." The voice seemed like it was

coming from the cell beside me, but it looked like no one was there.

Suddenly a person appeared out of the shadows from the corner or the cell.

"Dearka? Is that you?" His clothes were all tethered and ripped.

"What have they done to you?"

"That name does sound familiar to me. I can't remember much,

I've been in here for almost over 2 years, I think. All that I can

remember is that Lord Uzume follows the Orb's rules thoroughly.

So that means that co-ordinators are not to be allowed in Orb territory.

"I already knew that Dearka." I was getting frustrated in this cell.

I need to get out. Orb's rules were outrageous since the war was

already over. Then I come in this cell and I see Dearka again.

He says he's been here for two years but the was finished two

months ago. They probably probed his brain, trying to analyzed

for their own good. Then again, how did he remember my

name if he forgets things?

"How do you know my name?" I just had to ask, it just seemed so weird.

"Well, you look like your last name is Zala, also it came to

mind. Just to tell you I can help you get out of your cell, if

you want to. There's no possible way for me to get out, but

I had some visitors that went in that cell and I helped them

out." I was surprised by what I heard from him. He helped

other people out of there cells instead of himself, this is a

courageous man. I always knew Dearka had guts somewhere

in his freak'en body, he just never used them. When I get

out of here, I'm going to help him some way. It's worth a try.

"Oh, I'll take your offer. What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is go to the stone wall and try to find

some strange writing. The scriptures are only readable to

co-ordinators, so you'll probably be able to understand them."

I did what I was told and walked up to the wall, just like

he said. I looked all over but I couldn't find any scriptures

that he was talking about.

"You probably have to look higher." Dearka suggested.

So I looked closer to the ceiling of the cell, and here it was.

'Find the star above the ground.

Touch the tips and come around.

In the order you must find,

To open the door, so use your mind.'

(A/N: If you want to know what it says you got to go to

Wingdings on WordPerfect. But eventually it would be said

in this chapter of the story)

The riddle seemed to be in a text that I never recognized,

but I still under stood it, just like Dearka said. The first line

said to 'Find the Star above the ground.'

After about ten minutes looking, I still couldn't find it.

The Star could be anywhere. Not that it helps me much. There

was nothing on the wall, nothing. It was certainly pissing me

off. It seemed like I was never going to be getting out of here.

"Maybe you should look on the ceiling. It did say 'Find

the star above the ground.' didn't it."

"Y . . . yes it did, but h . . . how did you know?" This was

totally freaking me out.

"It just came to mind. I believe that the person that was in

there before you said it out load a couple of times while he

was trying to figure it out."

"Well, I might as well look. You've been right so far, Dearka."

So I walked away from the wall and into the middle of the cell.

I was looking on the ceiling for awhile and there it was. The

fucking star staring at me in the face. I couldn't believe I was

so stupid not to look there. So now, all I had to do was touch

the corners of the star. But how do I know what way to go.

'Touch the tips and go around.' Maybe I have to go around like

making a star the creative way. Life the right tip, the left tip, the

bottom right, then the top, then the bottom left, then back up to

the right. But that's too simple. So it has to be another way.

Maybe it starts from the bottom right tip. Not many people think

of that. Maybe the next lines would help me.

So I walked back up to the scriptures.

'In the order you must find.

To open the door, so use your mind.'

Well that really didn't help much, but the second way

I thought of might just work.

I went back to the star that was on the ceiling. I slowly

brought my hand up and slightly moved it toward the lower

right point. As I brought my hand down, I looked up at the star,

and it did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe, I should do the

rest of it just to make sure. So I brought my hand back up to it

again and touched the top of the star, then the lower left, right,

left, then back to the lower right.

I waited for a few seconds for the trap door to open. The

out of nowhere, dust came swirling in. I couldn't see anything.

When the dust cleared, I wasn't in the cell anymore. It was like

magic, I couldn't believe it.

Before I started walking out of this place, I took in my

surroundings and found a torch. Then I headed down the corridor.

She finally figured a way to get out of her own house. She'd

just use the veins, the same way her beloved got in. So she got

dressed and went out to the balcony. She swung herself over the

railing and climbed down the veins.

A/N: I finally updated for you guys. The last chapter just racked my

brain. So I'm sorry for the delay. Anyway I hope all you readers like

this story so far.

Please Read and review!


	8. Meeting

A/N: Well finally I finished chapter 8. Sorry for making all of you readers wait so long. So here it goes. Also, it's a bit short too.

* * *

Life After

Chapter 8 - Meeting

(Athrun's POV)

It's been at least a couple of days or it seemed like it anyway, since I've been down in this dark corridor. Well, it wasn't dark 'till awhile ago when my torch blew out. I've been feeling the walls to see if it turns anywhere, which so far it hasn't. It's been going straight since I started. I don't really think I'm going to be getting out ta here any time soon. But I do hope I will. Cagalli, sweetie, I'm coming as fast as I can. Just don't do anything stupid.

* * *

Cagalli finally got to the bottom of the veins. And she slowly crept along the side of the building to the front door. Slowly, she twisted the doorknob to test that the door was open but only to find that one of the maids had already locked it for the night. She bellowed a low 'darn' and continued to creep around the mansion.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later that Athrun came to an end of the long corridor. Now all he had to do was to try and find a switch that opened a secret door. He felt all over the walls that were around him but he found nothing.

He tapped here and there on the walls that were around him, until he found a hollow side. Athrun figured that, that was the way out. So instead of feeling the wall this time, he started to push every single individual cement block to see if it would trigger something.

Athrun finally found the block when he pushed it in. The door that he found earlier suddenly pushed out making all the dust, that had been collected through the years, shower everywhere. Then the door swung open.

Athrun walked through the dust, covering his mouth with his hands, and through the door. Once he got out of the corridor, the door suddenly closed shut with a slam. As the dust cleared, the light that was coming from the balcony blinded him. As he got used to it he realized that he wasn't outside. He was in a large room that had a couple of book cases, a desk, a couch, a couple of chairs and a few other things like a balcony. It seemed he was in some sort of study.

'Since it is the Athha Mansion, then this must be Uzumi's study. So then, maybe I could get some answers from him. As to what happened to my letters that I sent to Cagalli.'

Athrun went up to the desk and started to search it for any sort of gun. Since people (usually rich people) have one around the desk vicinity. He searched through the drawers , carefully keeping everything in it in order. As he searched under the desk, the main door to the study opened and closed revealing not even the tiniest bit of sound.

As the unknown person walked toward the desk, Athrun found a fair sized pistol. Just as he stood up, both people looked at each other straight in the face.

Quick as lighting, Athrun brought up the pistol, cocked it and aimed it. Straight at the Representative of Orb. Lord Uzumi Nara Athha.

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you like it. Since it's summer the chapters maybe coming more often then it was. But please forgive me for not updating in awhile. Little Sister has now started so if you want to read it then go right ahead. So please read and review. 


	9. Shocked Part 1

A/N: Here's chapter 9. I hope you like it.

* * *

Life After

Chapter 9 - Shock

Cagalli tried almost every window and door that crossed her path. As she made her was around the building, she saw up on the second floor that her fathers study light was on. It seemed too early for him to already be there, so she wanted to investigate.

She looked around the balcony to see if there was any available veins but in this case there was only a wooded fence that was being used by a climbing bush of some sort, which seemed climbable.

So she slowly climbed up, trying not to break any of the branches, not to fall, break the fence or make any noise. Once she got up, she crept slowly towards the door that led to the study. Then she slowly peeked through the door's window into the cozy study. As she looked through, she seen Athrun, his back to ward her, holding a gun and her father.

Wanting to listen to their conversation, she waited for the right moment and stretched out her hand and grasped the door knob. Slowly, she turned it, trying not to make a sound. Once she accomplished that task, she opened the door slightly. Hardly enough for the people inside to notice.

* * *

Athrun never led up with his gun as he aimed at Uzumi. He wanted answers to the thousands of questions that flooded his mind. But he never came to the conclusion to which one he would ask first. It was a terrible predicament that he was in since he was the one threatening the leader of Orb on the verge of death. Even if anger, confusion and other emotions were serging through him.

Uzumi on the other hand had predicted this site for sometime now. He knew the former Zaft pilot wanted some answers to his many questions. Since he didn't allow his daughter to have any sort of contact with him. But still, fear still over took him as he was soon going to be joining his wife in the afterlife.

"So . . . Athrun is it? You must have some questions for me. So go ahead and ask them." Uzumi said as he walked over to one of the chairs that was in the room. Athrun's gun still kept it target while he moved.

Athrun took advantage of this opportunity that was past down to him by his beloved's father. "I want to know why Cagalli wasn't allowed to visit me, her brother or any other friends that she made from the war?" stated Athrun in a firm voice. Still keeping his target locked.

Lord Uzumi started to laugh a bit before he answered Athrun's question. "I didn't stop her from visiting her friends, dear boy. I met Merilla, Murrue and several others from the war. I just stopped her from seeing co-ordinators." he smiled and put his hands on his lap.

Athrun quickly got fed up with his smuck smile. Anger welled up in him as he heard what Uzumi was saying. 'Why would he stop his own daughter from seeing her co-ordinator friends?' His thoughts grew in his head until it was ready to explode., but he spoke anyway. "What's the reason then?"

"The reason for Cagalli not being able to see co-ordinators, sir, is that she doesn't know her place in this world. She thinks she co-ordinator because her brother is. It maybe true, but by her original parents she is a natural. She was handed to me when her parents died and she has become my eire to be Representative of Orb. She will learn how to run this country. Other then that, it is also one of the rules of Orb."

Uzumi sat in his chair as Athrun was thinking once again. There must be more than just rules, training her and her claiming to be a co-ordinator. It just must be something that happened in his past. Something he experienced, something he witnessed. Just something that he didn't forgive himself for. But this was all just a possibility.

"What about my letters that I sent to her? What happened to them?" the blue haired co-ordinator asked with furry and anger showing in his eyes. His hand just twitching to pull the trigger. "I know she never received them, that's why she came back in the first place. And why I came chasing after her."

"So you two had a fight over a couple of letters. How sweet." Athrun couldn't take it any more. Uzumi was just pushing his buttons and making him even angrier than he already was. If this was a cartoon like Bugs Bunny you could see steam coming from his ears. Athrun walked closer to Uzumi and aimed the gun to his head. All of this bullshit he was putting up with him, he just couldn't take anymore. Even though he was Cagalli's father, Athrun couldn't hold it any longer. So as soon as Uzumi answered this one last question he was truly going to kill him.

* * *

"Where's her letter?" Cagalli heard Athrun say. She heard everything that went on so far and she didn't think that she missed one bit of it. But she was worried for both Athrun and her father. At the moment though she didn't like the way her father just spoke to Athrun and he seemed pretty mad about it too. But she did want to know what happened to her letters. If he burned them or if he kept them somewhere. These letters were a mystery to her, and she wanted to know the answer.

"Cagalli's letters are hidden away in the safe. The only way Cagalli would have found them is if I would have died." At that moment Cagalli seen Athrun pull the trigger on the pistol type gun. Her father fell off the chair he was sitting on and fell towards the ground. His blood spilling everywhere.

Cagalli sat at the balcony door shocked as she seen her father get shot by her lover. Tears were starting to spill from her eyes. Her voice what shot, nothing came from it. All she could do was sit there in silence outside of the room he was killed. Her one and only father.

* * *

Uzumi knew that this was the end. His last breath, his last thoughts. The best moments in his life were flashing before his eyes, but he knew. He just knew now that this was his destiny and that those two teenagers were meant for each other. He just hoped that his beautiful baby girl would be able to forgive this young man.

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm not a religious freak. I'm more of a spiritual type of person. Like your spirit travels until it can find a new born baby and takes hold of it. I also believe in many other things except god. Well other than that, I hope you like the chapter. So please Read and Review. 


	10. Shocked Part 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter for Life After and No I'm not dead. I'm just too lazy to rewrite chapter again. Haha. That and History is a pain in the Ass!! Take that Mr. Homes! So here we go!

888

Life After

Chapter 10 - Shock part 2

Uzumi's body laid there on the study's floor. His blood surrounding his now soulless body.

Cagalli just sat there outside the balcony door. Tears welling up in her azure eyes. But this time she let them flow down her now pale face, not like so many other times she felt like crying. This just seemed different somehow. It was someone who she cared for, who she loved. It was her own father, the one she knew her hole life.

She didn't know what went through her lovers head as her pulled the trigger at her father. She knew that some of the things that her father said was true, but the one about her thinking that she was a co-ordinator was true because then how was her and her brother twins. If he was born by a cylindrical container and her naturally. There was a possibility but it was a small chance that, that was true. Or they both are co-ordinators but she was submitted back into her mothers womb. She just had to be, what other natural can go into seed mode during a battle besides being on drugs or something. None that she knew.

Athrun, on the other hand , dropped his gun just after he shot Lord Uzumi. All his anger vanished and the only thing that was left was despair, fear, and a touch of loneliness. Most of these feelings were geared toward his future. His future without Cagalli, if she didn't forgive him. And he just got her to forgive him from last time. It seemed like his life was now turning into chaos. He could make up for something, though. He could find the safe that Cagalli's letters were being held in and give them to her. And also apologize to her about her father.

Athrun knew that Cagalli may never forgive him. Since Uzumi was the only father she had according to her and the only other family she had left was her brother Kira. But all he could do was hope.

As Athrun started to search for the hidden safe, when his eyes caught something that was toward the balcony. When he looked there, he seen a girl, her eyes beat red from crying, tear stains down her face. Her golden hair a mess. But who was this person? The only person who had golden blond hair was ... CAGALLI!

That couldn't be Cagalli, but it had to be. How long was she sitting here? Long enough he guessed. Since her eyes were red from crying.

Slowly, Athrun walked toward the crying Cagalli and budged the door open slowly. He then crouched down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Just when he was about to speak Cagalli pushed him away harshly and ran out the study's door.

888

Cagalli ran out of the room, fresh tears running down her face. She couldn't se anything from her blurred vision. But as she ran away from the study, guards that heard the shot were running toward it.

She didn't care anymore. She just lost her father who took great care of her. Now she had to go through a stupid ceremony that she wasn't ready for to become Representative of Orb. She wasn't ready for any of this. To except her fathers death and become Representative. She just wasn't ready.

Cagalli just ran through the mansion until she reached her bedroom. She quickly opened the door and jumped on her bed crying on her pillow as the door slammed behind her.

888

Athrun didn't know what happened after Cagalli ran out of the room. He sat there in shock since Cagalli pushed him away. But he knew that he should have been expecting that. Just by her reaction he could tell that she seen everything. She probably heard everything too.

Pounding footsteps knocked him out of his trance. He knew the guards most likely heard the gunshot. So he rose up from the floor and jumped off the balcony. Leaving the Atha Mansion behind.

T.B.C.

888

A/N: There ya go. Chapter 10 so please read and review. And I think chapter 11 may be out next week but I'm not sure so don't count on it. Later.


	11. The Ceremony

A/N: Sorry guys but I felt really lazy after exams and I'm just getting this written now even though I had it done since August. Well, my first semester was really busy with reports from my history class and now I got spare time after school and I really don't know what to do with it. So today I'm writing the next chapter for you guys. Chapter 12 won't be up for a while again because it's not even written yet on paper. So here we go.

888

Life After

Chapter 11 - The Ceremony

It's been two weeks since Cagalli seen Athrun and vise versa. During those two weeks though the Athha Mansion turned into chaos. First came the recent funeral for the last representative and now was the so called ceremony for the next representative which was more like a crowning in other countries. Which makes sense in it's own way because Cagalli is the Princess of Orb. Ha.

Well, at the funeral everyone that mattered came to it. Like Kira who as now engaged to Lacus, Mir, Yzak, Dearka, and anyone else who was close to Cagalli in their own way. Later on, after the funeral was over and done with, Cagalli changed some of Orbs laws considering Co-ordinators. Even after the incident with her father. She could still trust them since most of her friends were Co-ordinators she couldn't change them for the worst but for the better, also because if Orb was truly a free country then both naturals and Co-ordinators could move around freely from population to population. Which was another reason why Cagalli changed the laws.

Now the mansion was busy again but now it was for the ceremony. Lace and silk were getting put up everywhere in the main room and Cagalli was up in her room getting pampered even though she didn't like the taste in it and was really hating it.

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" A bewildered Cagalli asked as she held up the sides to a puffy, fluffy golden dress.

"Yes, you do Cagalli. This dress has to be worn when any woman becomes Representative of this country." answered the pink haired Songstress while she was doing little touch ups on the dress.

"And how many woman Representatives were there in Orb. Huh. So why couldn't I just wear the suit? It's a lot more comfortable." she was still standing on a stool getting her dress nice and smooth.

"First off there was about two other woman who were Representatives, Cagalli, and you should have known that. Also the suit is for the Males, not tom-boy girls who want to wear guys clothing. So stick with it."

"It still would have been more comfortable." she muttered with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Just live with it. It's only for a could of hours at the most Cagalli." Kira proclaimed as he walked in, in a crisp black suit for the ceremony.

"That's still like two or three more hours then I want to be wearing it." She said in a moody way. Still not liking the golden dress.

"And that would be never right?" Lacus asked just as she finished the touch ups and smoothing out the crinkles on the dress.

"Exactly!" Cagalli cried as she got off the stool and looked into the mirror. The top half of the dress fit her curves perfectly. It wasn't sleeveless, so the sleeves started tight on the shoulder and became more loose as it traveled down the arms, which became lighter and more roomy. Her hair was up in a bit of a ponytail but what was left down was slightly curled.

"Kami, Cagalli, you look beautiful." Kira complimented as he put his arm around his fiances waist.

"Thanks, I guess." She muttered.

"You don't take a compliment well, do you Cagalli?"

"Not when I'm wearing a dress." she muttered once again.

888

It was finally time for the ceremony. Cagalli was still to be a Princess after the Ceremony because she wasn't married so when she did she was most likely going to go through this hole thing over again or else she changed the rule for that one.

Everyone was in their seats waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. Just as soft music started to fill the air the double doors from the top of the staircase opened and Cagalli stood there. The audience mouths just dropped to the floor as they seen here in a DRESS! Then she walked down the stair case and sat onto the chair that was ready for her.

Lacus was already beside the chair holding Cagalli's Princess Tiara. (A/N: In Reality I have no idea how these things work so it's sorta like a rip off from Princess Diaries 2) She watched Cagalli slowly down the stairs and sat on the chair that faced everyone. Then the Priest who was beside Lacus took the tiara and then placed it on her head as he spoke words of Wisdom that a Representative would take. As soon as Cagalli agreed to these rules, she became the New Representative of Orb.

To Be Continued . . .

888

A/N: Just for your guys' information I actually had no idea what I was doing so. Because I'M NOT IN GOVERNMENT!! Also I don't really care about the government anyway because their all lying scoundrels. Also there's only 3 more chapters to this story not including the sequel and the one shot about Lacus and Kira. Which It should come after this story is done. Also I'm sorry that it's taking me so long but I really lost interest in this story but I will finish it unlike some Authors. Which it should be good anyway. I had a lot of ideas for stories lately but I can't do them until this story and my other story Little Sister is done. But I'm still working on the one shots though. Later!


	12. aurthors note

A/N: Sorry guys that I haven't updated this story in awhile but I plan on finishing it. I started this story a couple of years ago and I know my writing wasn't the best at that time. My writing has gotten better over the years and I am now going to rewrite this story. It's basically going to be the same but it will have more detail and information to make it more creative. Sorry about the delay but this story will get better (even the lemon). I hope you guys will forgive me.

Oh just to warn you all that this is not going to be staying here. It will be removed when I put up Chapter 12. ok.

Cagalli


End file.
